Our
(Author's Note: I am revising the TL as I please, due to the idea of a successful Crusades getting slightly old for me.) '''Our '''is the title and meaning of this world, with the main differences between our world and this world being that the thoughts, philosophy and ideas of different people in OTL are molded by a fabric hole in space in time that is commonly called the Void. The word Our in the title is to represent how some of our greatest leaders, philosophers, unifiers, and idealogists are slightly changed in mind in heart that changes the world to different views of life itself. POD and Beginning Timeline The POD in a way does slightly tend to be leaning toward the faith of Christianity, but not so much that it breaks the "No Cross, No Crown" rule. As everyone (or whoever is an member of the Catholic Church and historians) knows that the Tower of Babel separated mankind in different directions bringing along with them their new languages and tongues which managed to spread civilization across the Earth. The tower is later known to have been demolished by /Alexander the Great or by God depending on who the person is, but what if God's decision lead to some sort of consequence, some sort of accident, some sort of change that would effect mankind more then just different languages. God is known to be perfect, but what if this was in a way something that would have to take place in order to create an even more diverse world. Let us say that this change is an energy release from the fabrics that help hold up the world and prevent chaos, then what would happen? Here is where our story begins. In an unknown year, God, seeing that his creations had began to challenge him decided that humanity should start over their beginning city and so he gave humanity different tongues and languages which began the Age of Diversity. As soon as these actions were done, a weak point in the fabric of the universe was unknowingly released from its place, bringing about a burst of energy that began to spread across the planet. Although the terrain of the world was mostly unchanged and no lost continents arose, the energy began to spread about creations of unknowing sizes such as creatures similar to OTL with others being different in shape, form and mind. Some say this was part of God's separation of man while others believed that it was an accident on even his terms. The plan to separate mankind was not all successful, some were loyal to their religion and faith in Christianity and were allowed to stay at the Tower of Babel where they began revisions of the city and the tower itself. Now in your mind you could say I provoked the "No Cross, No Crown" rule but the idea of God making this decision cannot be determined for no one knows if he exists or not (I personally am a Catholic, but I need to keep all of this at least somewhat plausible). For more info on the animals and plants added to this world, see both the article on here or all of them on the page Animals and Plants. Philosophy and Culture In a world where mankind has new opinions on the world and their religion and also not to mention decisions such as what to do with this or that. When the early people of the Earth were struck by the energy of the Void, different ideas were implanted into their minds, things in OTL such as Democracy or Monarchy do not exist in this TL, instead the ideas of freedom and independence are part of Anglography which stems from the Anglo-Saxons, a Caeluthe tribe that is known to help establish the languages of Anglonian and Saxonian. Many terms for nations used in OTL such as Austria, Hungary, Russia, and others do exist in this TL while others vary. (later to be continued) (I'm busy with other stuff, so I'll get back to this later). Category:ASB - Miscellaneous